Ahsokas Not So Sweet Sixteen
by Snippysoka101
Summary: Ahsokas 16th birthday isnt very "Sweet".She gets in trouble,is kid-napped teen-napped? by seps,held hostage,meets a weirdo,and is tortured.Not to mention gets in more trouble.No romance at least not intentally .1st story.
1. Intro

Anakin lept at his padawan and disarmed her with one easy blow,knocking her to the ground.

"Oww!That was too hard master!"Ahsoka complained from where she sat on the ground.

"Really?I was going quite easy on you that time."He sat down next to her."Not that I could expect much else from a girl who hasnt been not eating recently."

"Yes master I am eating"

"No your losing weight.I can tell quite ..."He trailed off with a soft sigh.

"What?"He voice was sharp and quick."What?"She repeated slightly gentler this time.

"It doesnt matter"

"Allright it doesnt matter then you can tell me."

He sighed,"When you force shouts,even if you dont make noise."

Ahsoka felt guilty,did she keep her master up?

Anakin glanced at had been spending the last few nights in the spend tonight tonight if she screamed,he'd be there.

Anakin sat up a while after he sent Ahsoka to still hadnt screamed and she was deffintally had checked on her earlier to make he gave up and decided to head for just in case he proped her door open and just before getting in bed proped open his lay awake for abou an hour and just when her was nodding off to sleep her heard pitched and terrified.

Its very short. I realised some of ch.1 didnt make was Anakin in the temple?Why did he not think it was a one time thing. Why was he so worried?For those of you who dont know ch.1-5 are allready up.


	2. Dreams

A young girl appeared,she walked she pained?Disabled?Through the hazy mist I could tell she was tungrutain.A patch of light shone through a nearby window,the only light source steped in to the had a prosthic arm and markings...Were Mine!

Ahsoka jerked up in bed with a heard what sounded like her master,Anakin, jumping out of bed._Great now I've done it_._If he finds out he'd stop me from going on missions to "protect" me._Ahsoka thought irratably._After my dreams about Senator Amadala he takes every thing he notices me that is._

"Ahsoka are you allright?"Anakin's head appeared leaning into room.

"Fine"Ahsoka flooped down on her bed.

"No your not"he snapped"you dont scream like that for no reason"

_ Sometimes having such a smart master is a problem _Ahsoka thought irratably

Anakin sighed "whats wrong"

"I told you,nothing"! floped down on her blinkets.

"Ahsoka something scared,or should I say terrified you."Anakins voice took on a sharper tone"What is it?"

"Nothing"

"Snips?"he sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Skyguy"

"Brat"Anakin grumpled irratably.

Ahsoka did not I repeat did not like being called a brat(to her wheither she deserved it or not was irrevalent)She jerked up and smacked him across his face.

Anakin grabbed her wrist and gave her a severe look"Ahsoka Tano what the heck was that for!"

"Nothing sorry master"Ahsoka dejectedly leaned back into her bed.

Anakin realesed her wrist and sighed"Ahsoka"He snorted softly"thankfully you are a terrible liar!"

She smiled weakly"thanks a lot"Pure scarasim.

"Your welcome"Anakin stood and headed for the door"good night"he shut it gently behind him

"You mean morning!"She got no people didnt count 2:28 as "morning",anakin included.

"Master wake up!Master!The Counsil wants you!Master!"Ahsoka glaired at Anakins door."Skyguy come on hurry up you'll get in trouble!Master!Ma..."She was cut off as Anakins door burst open and she was sent sprawling across the floor.

"Oww"she moaned.

"what do you want!"Anakin laughed,the sight of his padawan sprawled across the floor was too much.

"The Counsil wants you,not me.I certainly dont want you after that!" Ahsoka rubbed her sholder where a small lump was forming.

"Here lets get some thing on that." Anakin dragged her to her feet.

"But the Counsil...

"They can wait"he pushed her twards his room,"Lets get something on your sholder.

"There" Anakin finally finished rubbing a anti-inflamatory cream on her felt better allready.

"Thanks" Ahsoka grinned.

Your welcome! Anakin laughed and threw his arms around her.

"Anakin where are you?"Obi-wans voice floated tward the two from the middle room.

"We're doomed"Ahsoka whispered pulling back from shouldn't be in here,let alone sitting on his bed,she was almost 16,what would Obi-wan think!

"Umm..." Anakin looked around wildly for a place to hide his padawan."Ah!"He shoved her in to a corner and grabbed his blinket.

"If you're thinking what i think your thinking.."She began"You'd better stop thinking!"He ignored her."Master im small but im not.."He dumped his blinkets on her and flopped down on top!

"there you are Anakin'' Obi-wan shoved open the door,"I've been looking every where for you!"

"Sorry." Anakin grinned sheepishly.

"The Counsil needs you come on!"

"Allright Ill be there in a minuet."

Obi-wan nodded and left.

"Ger off me!" Ahsoka called her voice muffled from being under pillows.

"Oh fine"Anakin gently pulled her out.

She glaired at him looking rather disgruntled.

"Come on the Counsil wants us." Anakin laughed.

Anakin looked at the assembled counsil members_,gosh,they look serious._

"We have bad news"Master Wimdu announced

_No duh_

_ "_The Seps..."

_Of course_

"Are trying to take control of the planet Shili"

Next to 1 2 bristled

"They are using one of their favorite tatics"

_Killing people?_

"Blocade"

_Drat I was Wrong_

"We have decided to send two Jedi..."

_Since when was snips a Jedi?_

"Skywalker Kenobi and Tano"

"Thats Three."Ahsoka snipped

"You dont count"Windu replied

She glaired at him and growled under her breath had to admit his padawan had a more colorfull vocadularry than he would like to admit.(Because she picked it all up from him)

"Excuse me what did you say?"

"Nothing"

"All right I beleave that."

"Really? "

"No"

**AN HOUR LATER ONBOARD THE RESLOUTE**

"We allmost there yet?"2Ahsoka demanded

"We just entered hyperspace,so no"Anakin replied

"How long?"

"About a week"

"WHAT?"

"Kidding twelve hoursish"

"Good,you really had me going there."

"Go find Rex would ya snips?"

"Im on it!"

**10 MINUETES LATERISH**

"Hey-Rex wait up would ya?"

"Allright sir"

"Rex for the millionth time,Im a **girl**!"

"Standard Commander"

She rolled her eyes,"Anakin sent me to find you"

He probely just got sick of her Rex decided

"All right lets go"

"Did you need me for something sir?" Rex asked the genral  
"No i just sent you to get ahsoka out of my hair,you dont mind do you?"anakin replied," i just need a moment to figure out a way to get rid of her more permentaly"  
"No sir i dont mind "  
"Thanks rex go get ready"  
"Rex turned and started tward the door then turned back, "i wont tell her that it was just a distraction"  
"Thanks "  
"Dont mention it" 

"So rex was it anything important," ahsoka raced up behind rex  
"Im not at the liberty to tell you that"  
"Awww come on rex!"  
"No sir i dont want to get us in trouble and dont i rember the genral telling you to get some rest?"  
"Maybe..."  
"Rex raied an eyebrow  
"Something tells me you wanted to ask me something other than what anakin wanted"  
"She smiled,yeah"  
"What?"  
"Does he seem to be acting differently?"  
"He allways seems to stress a little before a mission especially one this important"  
"Yes i know hes addicted to stress before a mission but i mean during missions particully during battles"  
"Youve lost me"  
"He almost...theres something...dark... sometimes...likes hes a,she lost her voice"  
"Yes?"  
"A monster," she choaked  
"Rex looked at her,something in the force?" He asked gently  
"Yes "  
"Then im not the one to ask"  
"But your the only one i feel like i can ask!" She wailed  
"Im sorry little un,"rex walked in to his room leaving her behind 

"I really CANT talk to anyone, i can barely accept it my self!" ahsoka threw her self onto her bed with a soft groan.

"Ahsoka!"Obi-wan was right outside of her room,had Rex told him?He told her self stubornly.

"Im right here!"She called leaping up

Obi-wan stuck his head in the door"Breifing"he said simply.

"Comming!"

"Well arrive in the system in about 10 have a complete breifing in 8 basics are;Destroy the ships,go on planet, destroy the questions?No?Good,untill then get some rest"Anakin could say so little yet tell you so much!

"That 'rest' had better include you Anakin"Obi-wan said.

"It will"Anakin promised,"Go"

"All right"Ahsoka turned to leave with the others.

"Ahsoka,wait!"Anakin called.

"What did you tell him!"She hissed to Rex

"Nothing!"He replied

"Comming master!"She turned and went back to where Anskin was still standing,"Yes?"

"Ahsoka,if your worried at all..."

"No why would I be!"She snipped defencevly.

"Its your home planet."

"Im allright"

"Good,go rest."

"See you in 8 hours master"

Ahsoka slept 8 hourish untill her peacefull sleep was inrupted by a nightmare.

"Ahsoka! Ahsoka! Stay with me snips!"Anakin wailed

"Ahsoka its allright hang in their!"even allways calm Obi-wan looked worried.

Their faces swirled around her then she heard the all too familar voice of master Windu

"You failed us"

Ahsoka shreiked and lept up.

Ahsoka leaned back aginst the wall. _Who had she failed? How?_  
"You ok?"  
She screached and jumped up startled to see anakin standing in front of her he laughed  
"I came to see if you were awake yet and you just jerked up gasping", he said  
"Dont ever do that again," she snapped  
"Allright allright"  
"Thank you now go away you should know better than to disturb a lady"  
"But your allready disturbed"  
She swatted at him playfully  
"You have a bout an hour left see if you can get some sleep"  
"Fine just go away!"

Ahsoka slept peacefully for the next hour before she was rather rudely awakened by R2.

"BEEP"

"Im a...Im a WHAT!"

"Beep"

"Over sleeping scruffy lookin nerf hearder!"

"Beep"

"Im Gonna kill you."

"Beep"

"The mission?CRAP!I overslept Im gonna be late!"

"Anakin where is your padawan?We cant wait for ever."Obi-wan said

"I dont know I sent R2 for her ages ago"he snapped

"Sorry Im late!"Ahsoka skittered into the bridge looking as if she had just woke up."R2 just got me!"

"But I sent him 10 minuetes ago."

"Well he just got me up 2 minuetes ago!"

"R2?"

"Beep?"

"Anakin yell at the droid or your padawan or whoever we get started on the breifing now?"Obi-wan inturpted

"Fine"But the look on his face said either the padawan or the droid was gonna be in a lot of trouble.

"What we're gonna do is..."

"That was a complete waste of an hour!Ahsoka raved to Rex."First the breifing was completly uninformitive then I had to listen to him ranting about me sleeping in!"

"Mmm"Rex muttered.

**A/N; 1st story.I do not own star more often or longer chapters?**


	3. Daring Plans

Ahsoka raced happily towards her fighter._I cant wait! The Resoulate is cold and boring,_she thought.

"Ahsoka wait!"Anakin called from behind her.

"Yeah?"she stoped and jerked around

"I want you to stay here and help on the bridge"

"What!But-"

.That's an order."

"Fine"she grumbled"Ill just stay here and die of boredom while you and master Obi-wan hvae all the fun."she slinked off sadly her head tails twitching miserably.

"Atta girl"Anakin said to her retreating turned and lept into his fighter only to have R2 beep at him angrly.

"Yes Ill explain"He sighed,"later!"

* * *

"Are you sure you don't need me out there master?"

"Very"Anakin felt hurt,his tone of voice worried was he so sure?

"But your hopelessly out numbered."

"Their just dumb droids Snips!"

"Ok good luck."she grumbled as he ended the transmission.

Ahsoka stood on the bridge and staired off into how she hated it here!She felt completely and utterly should be off in space helping her masters,but nooo!She had to stay here and get in the way...er... looked out at the space was busy and couldn't find Anakin or fact you couldn't tell any of the fighters apart and-wait a minute!_"If i can get off the bridge no one will notice if I leave!_"she thought._"Yes!but how to get off the bridge?"_Ahsoka decided to try just getting up and that didn't work shed think of something!

She was almost off the bridge when Rex caught her.

"Sir?"

"Ah..Yes?"

"Where are you going?I have strict orders to keep you here on pain of not sure that if means mine or yours though"he added as an afterthought.

"Well yeah I know,but my stomach it Ok if I go lay down for a while?"

"Well...All right sir but no Side stops all right?"

She crossed her fingers behind her back,"I promise."

"Ok,but I will have to tell the admiral"

"Thanks"She hurried off the bridge trying to look as if her stomach hurt.

Once she was alone in the hallway she took off at a run towards the clones there gave her no trouble as she hopped into her fighter and took off.

"How am I ever gonna explain all this to Skyguy?"she wondered.

* * *

"She Lied"Rex commented as they watched Ahsokas fighter blast out of the hangar.

"How about we pretend we didn't see this and umm not tell Skywalker."Yularen Said

"Agreed"

_"Oh no what just happened"_Ahsoka thought worriedly."R7"she called"Whats going on?Ive lost control of the ship."

"Beep"

"Huh?"

"Beep "

"Tractor beam!Crap!"

"Anakin, We may have a problem"Obi-wan reported

"What?"Anakin asked hesitantly.

"The main ship just put up a tractor beam according to my scanners"

"Oh crap!"Anakin growled"Nobody go towards that!"he called

"Umm sir?"one of the clones said"No offence but, Duh!"

"None taken!"Anakin laughed.

* * *

The second Ahsokas ship entered the hangar she lept out and destroyed the waiting droids.

"Oh crap! I think Im in the command ship!"she whispered angrily as she slunk down the halls."I am so dead! 1-Anakin. 2-Obi-wan. 3-Yularen. 4-everyone else!"she continued down the hall until a horrible thought hit her."Grevious is on board"she recalled

Ahsoka continued down the hall as she kept an eye out for ahead she could see droid was risky but they would get her biggest worry would be being shot down by Republic fighters.

"Aren't you a little short for a Jedi?"A rather familiar voice asked from the shadows.

"Grevious!"She gasped.

He grabbed for her and she lept out of the way with a gasp ignating her lightsaber.

''Take that!''she swung it at him"And that!"

The two continued down the knew she couldn't be lucky just to get out of here suddenly knocked her 'saber out of her hand and it skittered acroos the floor, grabbed her throat and lifted her off her feet.

"Let me go"she growled angrily kicking at him.

"You have spirit,I will enjoy crushing it out of you!"he snarled

"Im a Jedi"She gasped struggling to breath.

"Not for much longer"

* * *

"Only the command ship left."Anakin reported"We're good aren't we Master?"

"Not really,a shuttle just left the command ship,and no one stopped it"Obi-wan pointed out

"One ship wont kill us!"

"It depends on whose on it Anakin"he scolded

* * *

"Obi-wan have you seen Ahsoka?"Anakin asked. They had just finished the battle

"The Admiral said she went to her room."Obi-wan replied

"I know, but shes not their"

"Maybe she didn't listen to wouldn't be the first time."

"Huh?"

"Maybe she fought"

"Is her ship in the Hangar?"

"do I look like the hangar Anakin?"

"No"Anakin gave him an odd look,not seeming to get the joke.

"Then lets go look"

* * *

"No sing of her ship"Obi-wan said.

"Great."Anakin grumbled."Do you really think she would've?"

"Anakin,That is the most stupid question ever!Of course she would've!"

"Yeah you've got a point."

"Sirs?"

"Hmm?"Anakin and Obi-wan turned to look at recognised him as Axe,he was normally part of Ahsokas squad.

"I couldnt help but notice you where looking for the commander.I saw her ship during the battle."

"Where?"Anakin demanded

"She got stuck in the tractor beam."

"Oh no."Anakin moaned.

"But Anakin couldnt she have been on the know,the one we didn't blow up?"

"Your right!Come on lets go!"He took off at a run towards the Twlight.

"Thank you Axe."He said before taking off after Anakin.

* * *

As Anakin and Obi-wan boarded the Twlight Grevious attempted to torture information out of Ahsoka.  
"Where is your master and what are his plans?" he snarled angrly.  
"Ill never tell you!She hissed angrily.  
He growled,"Take her to her cell"  
The droids grabbed Ahsoka,bruised, battered, and bleeding and dragged her to the detention block. Ahsoka hadn't been there yet and was quite curious what it was like.

* * *

When they entered they dropped her to the floor and she took a good look around. The first thing she noticed was a young girl about her age sitting nearby.  
"Hi"the girl said smiling,"I'm Clara whats your name?"  
"Ahsoka" she replied hoarsely  
"Ooh. You don't sound so good are you all right?  
She shook her head,too weak to talk.  
"Would this help?" she reached up the long baggy sleeve of her tunic and pulled out a flask,"Its water"  
Ahsoka nodded weakly and Clara walked over to her. After propping her up against a wall she gently tipped the flask to Ahsokas lips and poured the water down her throat.  
"Thanks" Ahsoka managed hoarsely.  
"Your welcome!"

* * *

Obi-wan staired at Anakin. He was going nuts to find the girl. Her hadnt even waited around an the Resolute long enough to get the cordnates of where they thought the Sep base was. They had had to comm back for them. Some Jedi had found it then got caught. They were going off his comm signal.  
"There it is"Anakins voice jerked Obi-wan from his thoughts.  
"Ok. So what are we doing again?"  
"You stay here and keep the ship on, R2 and I will go find her."  
"Allright sounds good, better than most of your plans anyway."  
"Hey!"  
"Its true" Obi-wan grinned  
"Ha ha" Anakin got up "Ill be back soon. With Ahsoka."

* * *

Ahsoka sighed, she was all alone. They had taken Clara somewhere awhile a go. She took a deep breath and leaned back aginst the wall. After her most recent torture she could barely breathe. She knew they'd be back soon."please get here first master!" she pleaded,"and dont kill me!"


	4. No Plan?

**AN:Ch. 1 is no the intro,ch. 2 is now 1,3 is ch.2. I noticed there were a lot of mistakes, places my brain got ahead of me and I left out stuff. I think I've fixed most of it.**

Anakin raced down the hall, desperate to find his padawan. He zipped around a corner only to see a young girl with a long blonde braid falling down her back almost to her knees blocking their path. They skittered to a halt 3 feet in front of her. She staired at them then ignited a saber. Ahsokas saber.

Where did you get that" anakin demanded

"I got out of my cell and needed a saber this one was lying around so i picked it up. Is it yours? You can have it if you like i just saw mine over there"

She pressed past anakin shoving the saber into his hand as she passed. She then picked up a beautifully designed saber off a nearby table and turned to them

"Did you need any thing? Cuz i was just going"

"Your a jedi?"Anakin asked in confusion

"Padawan"

"Ive never seen you around before"

"I'm not in the temple much. Anti social you see."

"Right miss anti social"

"Ms." She interrupted. "The suffragists used it."

Anakin gave her a funny look.

"Anyway" he continued "we need your help"

"What if i don't want to help?"

"You will" ani growled

"Beep"(Ani be nice) r2 scolded

"Make me"

"Look just what do you want my help with?"

"My padawan is in the detention block"

"Tungruta?"

"Yes"

"Follow me"

"Wait! Whats your name"

"Clara and i know who you are so don't bother telling me"

"Whats your last name? Anakin demanded

"I don't know" she blinked,innocently avoiding their eyes but neither really noticed.

"Right. Ahsoka?"

"Come on!"

Clara took off down the hall, Anakin and Obi-wan had to struggle to keep up.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Ahsoka asked hesitantly as two droids dragged her to her feet.

"Far away from your Jedi friends" one of them replided flatly.

"Oh... That's... Nice... Wait they're here?"

Of course, what do you take us for? Idiots, moving you for no reason?"

Ahsoka decided not to answer that, just yelled,"Master! Mas-"one of the droids shoved a gag in her mouth and dragged her off.

"Ahsoka!"Anakin yelled hearing her call.

"They gaged her. Thats why she stopped yelling." Clara commented.

"Oh dear.." Obi-wan whispered,"look" he pointed down the hall

"They've got her!" Anakin yelled watching as they dragged the poor padawan down the hall and through a door. It closed.

"Well what are we standin around for!Lets go kick some droid but!" Clara took off down the hall.

"But we dont have a plan!" Obi-wan protested

Clara stabbed her 'saber into the door and started cutting a hole. "That's what makes it interesting!"

Anakin grinned,"a girl after my own heart!"

"Nice" Obi-wan muttered sarcastically.

The two broke into a run down the hall after Clara who had lept through the hole she cut.


End file.
